Battle with M.O.D.O.K.
|levels = * * |added = February 16, 2017 }} Battle with M.O.D.O.K. A.I.M. Agents At the start of the battle A.I.M. Agents appear and M.O.D.O.K. himself is nowhere to be seen. The agents appear by two or three at a time, and after some of them are defeated, new agents take their place. After defeating a certain number of them, there's a "The real battle begins here" message and the boss himself appears. Attacks & Abilities * Chair Attack — M.O.D.O.K. strikes with his dealing massive damage. * Bomb consuming — M.O.D.O.K. sucks all the Bombs on the field into himself thus preventing the player from using them. For some time new bombs that spawn or are passed over by co-op partner are also sucked in. * Henchmen — M.O.D.O.K. summons two A.I.M. Agents. Those act as separate enemies on the field, having their own attack and HP. In Rush mode they take damage instead of M.O.D.O.K. until they are defeated. Countdown timer (30 sec) Some period of time after the first A.I.M. Agents are defeated and the actual boss shows himself, a message appears saying "Warning! Hurry and defeat them!". After this the players only have 30 seconds to finish M.O.D.O.K. off and failure to do so will result in the player team being knocked down, regardless of how much HP they had remaining. Usually M.O.D.O.K. is shown as channeling his ultimate attack and doesn't use any other attacks or abilities in this countdown mode. Using an Orb after knockdown gives the players another 30 seconds. Strategy M.O.D.O.K. is , so he is countered by a team of . The more Tsums on your team have an advantage type over the villain, the bigger your advantage! Don't forget that you can send Bombs to your partner during co-op by flicking them up quickly when the villain is not on your screen! M.O.D.O.K. is countered by Gwenpool: * Happy Dance stuns M.O.D.O.K. and his henchmen in addition to dealing damage * Joy Ride stuns M.O.D.O.K. and his henchmen in addition to dealing damage Tips & Tricks M.O.D.O.K. is considered one of more difficult Battle bosses because of his massive HP pool combined with his countdown ability. * It is a good idea to assemble a full team for fighting M.O.D.O.K.. * It is recommended to have at least about 7,000 total ATK (in sum for the whole team or for both players' teams in case of co-op battle) for Chaos difficulty and at least 10,000 for Impossible to beat the battle consistently. * seems to do bonus damage to M.O.D.O.K., so one can probably get away with having less than that if she's the Leader. Also, as mentioned above, her Skill and Special stun M.O.D.O.K., which gives the player a serious advantage. * Getting both the Skill and the Special ready just before M.O.D.O.K. appears for the first time (when almost all A.I.M. Agents are defeated) can buy some time before M.O.D.O.K. consumes all the Bombs or summons henchmen. * Advanced tip: when playing co-op, it could be useful to watch partner's damage (can be seen on M.O.D.O.K.'s icon in the upper right corner of the screen). If your partner is not consistently dealing smaller bits of damage (Bombs), it's a good bet that M.O.D.O.K. has consumed their Bombs, so sending yours will be a waste. Save those for when he comes to you, or for Rush mode! See also Powerups Category:Battles